Elsword: El Weapon
by Nightail
Summary: (AU) When a serial killer lurks the town of Ruben, and the police have no clues leading to him. Who will stop him? Elsword, a reserved teen. Is faced with the challenge of solving this serial murder case. With the helps of his friends, they will use the powers of the Elshards, to fight their way and solve this case. (Co-written with Yumi Hades)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, before you read this. I would like everyone to know that this is a co-story written by both me and Yumi(Yumi Hades). Both me and Yumi will write our own chapter, starting with me. And will continue to this for the rest of the story. Also the Elgang will be in their 1st job in the beginning of the story except for Elesis. Here are the classes. Also Add will be a part of this story.**

**Elsword: Sword Knight-Lord Knight**

**Chung: Shelling Guardian-Tactical Trooper**

**Rena: Trapping Ranger-Night Watcher**

**Ara: Little Devil-Yama Raja**

**Raven: Sword Taker-Blade Master**

**Aisha: Battle Magician-Dimension Witch**

**Eve: Code Electra- Code Battle Seraph**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Add: TBA**

* * *

New year, new school, new town, Its the same as always. My parents were both workaholic, and would constantly be traveling town to town for their jobs. Meaning I'd switched school's constantly, and constantly; unable to make friends. But I'm used to it.

"As you all know, Sieghart will be moving to Ruben due to his parents work. This will be his last day here. So give your farewells to him." My former homeroom teacher's voice echoed through my head. Remembering a faint vision of a not so distant past. I simply bowed down, and spoke my final words.

"Thank you for everything." Those were my final words, before my departure. My recent move is to a small town called 'Ruben', where i'll be staying with my older sister for an entire year. While my parents go on their business trip to Sander. Slowly averting my crimson eyes towards the window, as I saw my destination. The town of Ruben.

* * *

**At Ruben Station**

I grabbed my bags, and walked out of the trains looking around in the town; seeing trees, small buildings and stores, a shrine from afar, and barely any sound coming from anywhere. A peaceful and quaint town, if I say so myself. I closed my eyes, inhaling some of the fresh air from the town, and breathing it out before slowly opening my eyes.

'_So this will be my home for the next year.' _I thought to myself. Next thing I heard, was a familiar voice calling out for me.

"Oi! Over here!" I turned to the direction of the voice, and saw someone approaching me. A woman around her mid 20's whose long hair and eyes were of a crimson color, just like mine. Wearing a one piece top and a white long jacket with the crest of the police emblem embedded on it, dark black pants, and black high heels. She gave me a smile, and looked at me with her crimson eyes with my own.

"Wow! You sure have changed, since I last saw you. You were in middle school back then." She spoke in an accent. And extended her arms towards me.

"Its been awhile, so I might as well introduce myself. I'm Elesis Sieghart, your older sister. Good to see you again." I shook her hand, and smiled.

"Then allow me to introduce myself. Elsword Sieghart, your little brother." I greeted her, as I let go of her hand.

"Welcome to Ruben! Its a small town, and it isn't busy as the city. But try to make yourself at home." My sister replied, as we headed towards her car, and drove towards her house. Talking to each other, on the way.

"So mum and dad, are on a business trip. Huh?" I nodded my head, as the car light turned red; Elesis halted the car. I decided to take this chance to look around; noticing a picture of high school idol 'Aisha' and the shrine I saw earlier.

"That's the White Mist Shrine. You should check it out sometime." I simply nodded my head, and the car light turned to green. She continued on, and stopped by a nearby gas station. Both of us stepping out of the car. As a gas attendant appeared, in front of us.

"Fill it with the regular please." Elesis replied.

"Right away, ma'am!" The gas attendant replied; refueling the car, by using the pump. While talking to my sister.

"Going on a trip?" My sister shook his head, and pointed her thumb backwards at me.

"Nah, I just went to pick my little brother up. He recently just moved here from Velder." Elesis replied, and headed to a register to pay for the gas. Which the car was soon filled up after, moments later. The attendant then removed the pump from the car, and turned her attention towards me.

"You in highschool?" She asked. I simply nodded my head. "Is it a surprise for a city boy to see little out here?" I shooked my head on her next question.

"I'm not really expecting anything; besides the fresh air here is enough." I responded with a smile.

"Well you might want to take back what you said. lt gets pretty boring fast; Either you'll be hanging out with your friends or be working part-time jobs." She replied. "We're actually looking for part-timers right now." She added.

"I'll think about it." I simply responded. She then extended her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet ya; Names, Karis. You?" She greeted me. I shooked her hand, and introduced myself.

"Elsword Sieghart. Nice to meet you." I greeted. And Elesis was heading back to the car.

"Well I'd better get back to work. Nice meetin ya, Els." She winked at me, and left. As Elesis walked back to the smile, with a coy look on her face.

"Oh, only your first day, and you're already hitting on girls." She said mischievously.

"Its a complete misunderstanding." I retorted.

"Well put how you like it. I think its-" All of a sudden, I felt a chiseled pain in my head and began pressuring it with one my hands.

"Hey, are you alright?" Elesis asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." I said; as the pain slowly faded away from my head.

"Well then, lets hurry back to the house." She replied, and we both got into the car heading back to her house.

* * *

**Sieghart's Residence**

"Here's a toast for your arrival." My sister replied; holding a glass of beer on her glass. While I had a soft drink, due to me being underage. We made a toast, and began eating the food that my sister prepared on the table-convenience store sushi to be exact.

"I apologize for this. But if it wasn't for my job, I would've cooked something for your welcoming party." Elesis was a bit embarrassed for the platter she prepared on the table. Her phone then begin to ring.

"One moment, Els." She standed up from the foldable table and answered the call.

"Yeah..." The sound chattered from her phone

"Huh?! Can't it will till..." The chattering continued on. As Elesis had a downed expression.

"*Sigh* I understand." She replied, and hung up. Turning over to me.

"Sorry about this Els. Their calling me in to take care of some work in the office. I won't be back tonight so go you can eat my sushi." She smiled sadly, and left the house. Leaving me all alone in the house. I remembered a few years ago, when Elesis sent a letter to me about when she got accepted into the Ruben police force. I think this is what she meant by them. After finishing my platter of sushi, I headed upstairs to my rooms, set up my futon and went to bed. Slowly drifting to a sleep.

* * *

**?**

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw that I was standing in a room that was cloudy, and barely visible to see around it.

"Where am I?" I said to myself. And was surprised to see what I was wearing. A red leather armor with metal shoulder plating. Around my waist was a belt, brown pants with some white and red leather over it. And metal boots with some yellow-color decorations on it.(Sword Knight Promotional Uniform). I looked at myself in awe, and a bit in confusion. Before something appeared within the fog that slowly approached myself. As it got closer and closer, I got a clear image of the figure, and saw that it was a pitch black silhouette shaped as me. It gave a fiendish and mischievous smile at me.

**D0 Y2u Wi7h T7 S65P U7?! **The silhouette said in gibberish. A silhouette of a sword appeared out of nowhere as he grabbed it, and rushed towards me. He tried to strike me, but I rolled out of the way, and barely dodged the attack.

**Then Show mE yOUr tRUe PoWEr** The silhouette said, a bit more clearly. A red crystal then appeared in front of me, as I felt the urge to crush it. I slowly reached for it, as the shadow sprint towards me. And was about to strike me with his sword, until I crushed the strange crystal, and the shock from it, knocked it back. Appearing before my hands, was a great sword(Sword Knight Promotional Sword). I felt that I could take on that thing, and rushed towards it striking it with my sword. It deflected it with its own sword, and was about to counter. But I kicked him to stop him from countering, and saw an opportunity to strike. I stabbed him in his chest, before he could react. And stopped it all together.

**Very well... **The silhouette slowly began to disperse; still smiling even after its defeat. I soon felt my body began to get tired, and my eyelids began to get heavy. My body fell to the ground, as sleep began to take over my body. I felt myself being drifted back to the world.

This is how it all started.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be from Yumi. I hope you enjoy our co-written story. Please leave reviews, they are most appreciative. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yumi: Okay guys wassup this is Yumi, or Awakened Hades, I go by both names. I am happy to be doing a collab with Nightail, and I hope you enjoy! Btw Add is going to appear in this chapter, and he is a sexy beast.**

* * *

I woke up back on my futon, in my sister's guest room. "Was that really a dream? I doubt it, most dreams are a haze. I remember everything about this one…" The shadow figure, the eerie smile, just thinking about it made me want to shudder.I shrugged off the memory and went downstairs.

"Hm… Elesis still isn't back from that case, just what happened?" I ate some rice with eggs, cooked some lunch, and walked to my new school, Elrios Academy. As I was walking a yellow and blue blur went past me, blowing my red hair. A loud crash was heard, and I saw a boy with blonde hair shaped like Pikachu ears lying next to a pole, and was inside a trash can.

"Um… Should I help him?" He started muttering to himself. "Never mind, I'll just let him be…" I inched away from the boy and went into the school building. I went into my homeroom to see a teacher who was tan, and looked intimidating.

"Huehuehueh, hello little children, I am mister Banthus, your homeroom teacher. Huehuehueh"

My face grew pale and I began to sweat. What kind of guy talks like that?!

"Mr. Banthus is kind of crazy, huh?" I heard a soft voice whisper to me. I turned to see a kind oriental girl. She had long black hair in a ponytail, and an orange bow was holding the ponytail. –Little Devil Hairstyle.- I nodded in agreement.

"Is he always like this?" Another girl perked up and joined the conversation.

"Yep, pretty much. What's even worse is that he looks at us girls when we're doing p.e in our shorts." The voice belonged to a beautiful girl with greenish blonde hair. I chuckled softly, "I'll keep my distance from him then. By the way, I'm Elsword."

"I'm Rena, and she's Ara." The blonde smiled, motioning to the shy oriental girl next to her. They appeared to be good friends. Suddenly the door flew open, revealing the Pikachu boy from earlier.

"Rena, here's your dvd thanks for letting me use it." He said quickly before throwing it into her lap, and speeding out of the room.

"Why was Chung in such a hurry?" Ara asked. So Chung was his name. Rena shrugged, before opening up the case. I suddenly felt a chill go up my spine as Rena became surrounded by a dark aura.

"That good for nothing Pikachu! He broke my damn dvd!" She screamed.

Banthus looked over to her, "Ms. Rena, keep it down please." He giggled. Rena shuddered as her dark aura died down.

"Fine, but next time I see him I'm going to beat the crap out of him." She whispered to Ara, who tried to calm her down.

* * *

School was over, and Rena had asked me to walk home with her and Ara. We were talking about schoolwork, and where I had came from until we were interrupted by loud blaring sirens. I looked to see a crime scene, I saw Elesis standing with a Ebony haired man who looked similar to Ara.

"Elesis?" I asked running up to her, Ara and Elesis following close behind.

"Aren? What happened?" Ara asked the dark haired youth. No wonder they looked so similar, they must have been siblings.

"Ara, go home please. It's not safe here." Aren urged her to go away.

"You too Elsword, there's dinner in the fridge." Reluctantly the three of us stopped trying to find out what happened and we headed home.

"Thanks for walking with us Elsword." Ara smiled.

"It was my pleasure." I responded, nodding.

"Well, we have to head home. See you tomorrow Els!" Rena smiled, while pulling on Ara's arm as the two of them headed home. I smiled and waved back before heading inside. I ate dinner and finished my homework before taking a shower and getting ready for bed. I noticed the TV was still on, and surfed around in case of something interesting. I saw the fuzzy blurred image of a woman on the TV screen. Suddenly a pain fills my head, I clutch it and fall to the ground.

"What's happening to my head? It hurts…" Finally the pain stopped. I tried to touch the TV screen, but my hand went through it! I gasped in surprise, and tried desperately to pull it out. I finally did, and I fell on my back.

* * *

The next day I was walking to school, when I heard a loud bang. I looked, and once again, Chung was lying down face first on the floor. I sighed, but this time I decided to help him up.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He coughed, before grinning and nodding.

"Yeah, thanks man. You're Elsword right?" I nodded surprised that he knew my name.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"Rena told me all about you." He replied. I was about to turn and walk to class before he pulled on my shoulder. "Wait, since you helped me, take this food from my dad's shop." He pulled out a bento, which was convenient because I had forgotten my lunch. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for the food Chu-" I was interrupted by a murderous aura.

"Hm? What is it?" Chung asked.I slowly pointed behind him, and he turned to meet a blood thirsty Rena.

"Wait! I can expla-" Chung was cut off by a foot to the face.

"You better buy me a new fricking DVD!" Rena screamed while slamming her fists into his body.

"It's best to leave them." Ara said, as we walked away from them and to class.

* * *

**-At Cafeteria-**

"And then I pulled to get my hand out of the TV, but I fell on my back!" I finished my story. Rena, Ara, and Chung all looked at me, before bursting out laughing.

"Are you sure you aren't crazy, Elsword?!" Rena gasped before rolling on the floor.

"Sorry Elsword, I think Chung's about to blow a gasket from laughing so hard. And I think I might too! Heeheehee~!" Ara squealed.

"I'm not crazy! It really happened!" I pouted after they finally had all calmed down.

"Okay buddy, why don't we find a bigger TV for you to jump in at my dad's store." Chung chuckled after wiping away a tear.

"Okay, then I can prove that I'm telling the truth!" I responded.

"Okay, let's all meet up at Chung's dad's store Helputt Mart." Ara suggested.

* * *

**-At Helputt Mart-**

"Okay, here's a TV." Chung said, motioning towards a TV that was at least two times bigger than me, with two antenna's sticking out from the top. I reluctantly trudged forward and raised a foot towards the TV, not really expecting it to work. To my surprise and terror, it actually was absorbed in. I tried yanking it out, but I only got further in.

"Oh my gosh, we need to help Elsword before he gets stuck in a tv forever!" Ara panicked desperately tugging on me, before getting stuck herself. Rena and Chung also panicked and all started tugging, however, after a quick yank from the TV, we all tumbled inside.

"Aaaahhhhh!" I screamed tumbling down into darkness. I hit the ground with a thud, and looked around. I was in a room, with white walls, and computer screens everywhere. There was tons of technology that I had never seen before. We all looked around in awe. Then someone approached us.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing inside my home?" We looked towards the voice. A handsome youth with white hair, a white jacket, white pants, a black shirt, and black headphones around his neck appeared. He had purple designs on the headphones, and a purple design on his shirt. He had red eyes, and black outlined his eyes. Attached to white jacket was a hood, and the hood appeared to have cat ears on it. Ara's eyes widened when she saw him and her cheeks grew red. "Well? Why are you all here?" I snapped back to reality at his question.

"Ummmmmmmm…."

* * *

**Yumi: Well that's my contribution guys! Let's see who can guess who the person was that they met! Hint hint, he's very sexy! ;D Anyway, if you have any comments you can pm Nightail, or I, Yumi Hades. Bye bye fanfiction buddies! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I'm finished with Third Chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review it. Both me and Yumi would really appreciate it. :)**

* * *

I began to explain everything to the young albino, and after explaining it to him. He nodded his head.

"So let me get this straight? You were trying to prove to the three of em that you weren't crazy, stick your hand into the TV, and next thing, you guys ended up in my home?" He retold the whole story in a shorter version. I nodded my head.

"Ah, I see..." He simply replied; expressionless.

"What?! Don't tell us you don't know how to get us out of here." Chung began to panicked.

"Quit whining! I know how to get you guys outta here." He took out a controller from one his jacket's pocket, and pressed it. A giant TV then appeared out of the air, and landed undamaged.

"If you go through that TV. You'll go back from where you came. Now get outta here!" He began pushing the four of us into the TV. We all got pushed into the TV, and all fell through a hall of white. Before we appeared back in Helputt Mart.

"We're back..." I said.

"Thank goodness! I thought we were going to die" Chung said gleefully. "Oh thank goodness we're back!" Rena said happily, and they both hugged each other. Until Rena realized this, and pushed Chung off of her.

"Don't even think about it Seiker!" Rena responded. Ara then turned over to me with a worried look.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" She asked me, I nodded my head.

"I'm sure he's alright. Besides he lives there anyway." Elsword replied.

"I know, but still..." Ara seemed a bit worried, about the albino teen. It soon turn dark, and we all headed back home, parting ways with each other. I entered the house, and saw Elesis sitting down on the couch watching TV.

"Oh Els, welcome back." She greeted me. I took a seat on the couch and watch the news with her. Discussing the latest news in Ruben.

"_Today's news is the story on 23 year old, Ariel. Who was found dead, hanging upside down on a telephone phone. Police cannot tell whether her death was either suicide or murder. Here is an interview with one of the Police officer from the crime scene." _ The screen changed and showed a red hair woman whose face was covered with a black line. By the looks of it, my sister.

"_So tell us? What do the police know so far_?" Right when she was about to answer. Elesis immediately changed the channel, showing a commercial on 'Helputt Mart'. I was dumbfounded from the commercial, it showed a bunch of kiddie material in the commercial. _Do they really have to put something like this? _I thought. Before Elesis turn towards me.

"Els, please don't worry about what happened yesterday. This is the police business. No need for a highschool kid to be butting in. Understand?" I nodded my head, and she smiled. "Goodman." She added, and headed towards the door.

"Sorry about this Els, the chief called me to take care of some things in the office. So I won't be back again tonight." She replied, and left the house. Leaving me all alone once more. I decided to get ready for bed, and noticed the TV was still on. Suddenly the TV changed the channel automatically, and showed a much clearer image of the woman. It was Rena, what was she doing on TV?! The TV then instantly turned off. As I blinked rapidly on what was going on. I decided to just head to bed, and hope that it was just my imagination.

* * *

On my way to school, I saw Chung on the way, and we both greeted each other and walked with each other to school. We began to talked about yesterday thinking it was bit crazy.

"Elsword! Chung!" We heard Ara's voice, and turned around to see her running towards us. With a crestfallen look. She stopped to catch her breath, and looked at us with tears coming down her face.

"Ara, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Its Rena! She's missing!" She announced, both of us were shocked, but remained calm.

"Huh? Ara are you sure she isn't sick. Maybe you should try calling her." Chung suggested. She shook her head.

"I already called her parents, she said she hasn't returned since last night." Ara explained. We were even more shocked now.

"Huh?! Then what happened to her?!" Chung asked Ara.

"Thats why I'm asking you. I was wondering if you seen her." Chung shooked his head. I then remembered back from last night, that I saw Rena on TV. I told them about it, and Chung looked at me dumbfounded.

"Els, are you serious?! We ain't have time for your fantasies." Chung responded. However, Ara retorted Chung's response.

"Actually Elsword might be on to something. He wasn't lying when he told us he got his hand stuck in the TV. So maybe, Rena might be trapped in that world inside the TV!" Ara concluded.

"You might have a point there, Ara." Chung agreed with her, and looked at me.

"Alright, lets meet up at my Dad's store after school, and head to that world again." Chung replied. All of us nodded our head in agreement. And headed to school.

* * *

**-After School-**

The three of us headed to Helputt mart, and was about to enter inside. When a teenage boy shorter than both me and Chung was in front of us. He had silver hair and wore a grey cap on his head, he had golden eyes that were radiant and had feminine complexion. He weared a coat that had white and black colors and around his neck was a pendant.

"Excuse me..." He tipped his cap lower to his face, and past us, when he stopped and looked at Chung rather intently.

"Huh?! Um is something the matter?" Chung asked, and the hair that looks like ears began to twitch. Wait those are real? The boy then had a faint blush on his face, and shook his head.

"Not really, I just find you very intriguing." He replied before walking away from us. Chung blinked rapidly, looking at the boy dumbfounded.

"He's a guy that finds me intriguing...?" Chung said to himself. Before turning back to us. "Anyway lets hurry!" Chung added. As we headed into the electronic section of the store, in front of the same TV. Where he went and grabbed a golf club along with rope.

"Alright here's the plan. Me and Elsword, will go inside, find Rena, and get the hell out of there. While Ara will hold the rope that will bring us back." Chung explained.

"Huh, why can't I come?!" Ara protested.

"We don't know what dangers will be in that world, which is why I'm bringing a weapon in case that happens." I face-palmed when Chung mentioned the weapon, and pointed at the golf club.

"A golf club? Really?!" I said; sarcastically.

"It was the best thing I could find in the store. That we can use as a weapon." Chung protested.

"And by whom, out of the two of us, is going to be using it?" I asked.

"Well, um, you." Chung replied. Which made me facepalm once more.

"Well, Els. You ready?" I nodded my head, and faced the TV. Slowly placing my hand into the TV, as my hand went inside.

"Lets go." I replied. Just then, Chung begin to panicked.

"Wait?! You know what. On second thought, maybe we should use the bath-" I grabbed him along with me before he could even finished his sentence. Once again, we fell down on to the floor. And were in the strange room with all the tech stuff. Where we saw the albino teen, noticing us, while he was reading on some sort of holographic device.

"Huh?! What are you guys doing here again?!" He seemed in a grumpy mood, before having a shocked look.

"Don't tell me you're the ones, throwing the people inside here. First, that lady from a few days ago. Now your friend?!" He accused us.

"What are you talking about?! Were trying to look for our friends, and what do you mean lady?" Chung was a bit confused.

"A couple of weeks ago, a woman with blonde hair. Appeared in my home, and gotten herself killed by the 'Glitters'" He explained. I then understand what he was saying.

"Wait, so you mean, that woman. Ariel was killed here?!" I asked. He shrugged and took a breath of air.

"Beats me, but sure you can say that." He replied.

"No way...so people who die in here. Will reappear in our world dead." Chung was in a state of shock, before looking at him with anger.

"You! Why didn't you save her?!" Chung gotten mad, and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Hey! Let me go!" The teen demanded, struggling out of Chung's grasp.

"Why did you let her die?!" Chung asked again, he stopped struggling.

"Its not like I wanted to save her. Its because I'm afraid. To be honest, I really don't know who I am. All I know is that I have this strange ability to create things out of mere scrap." He replied. "When I try to, and face those creatures, my body begins to stiffen, and my heart begins to beat fast that I feel like I'm going to faint." He added, with a dark look. Chung who noticed this, let him go, and began to apologize to him.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized.

"No harm done..." He reassured him, before pointing towards a door.

"If you're looking for your friend, she's somewhere over there. I'll help you guys, but only on one condition." He replied.

"And what would that be?" I asked him.

"I want you to find the guy who's responsible for putting the people inside here, and stop him." He requested, I nodded my head.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal." I extended my hand.

"My names Elsword, what's yours?" I asked.

"Its Add..." He shook my hand, and gave me a grin.

"Names Chung, nice to meet ya!" Chung greeted him, before we headed towards the door, and began our search to find Rena. Where they saw their inside Helputt Mart.

"Huh?! Were back?" Chung was surprised, Add shook his head.

"I don't think so, Chung. Don't you notice the eerie aura around this place?" I replied, a bit shuddered for being around here.

"Yeah, I can tell." He said shaking, and turned to Add.

"What's with this place?" Chung asked him. Add simply shrugged.

"Beats me, It only appeared moments ago." He answered.

"Moments ago?!" Chung seemed a bit astonished, before shaking his head.

"We got not time; we have to find Rena." He replied. Both of us nodding our head, as we headed deeper within the store. We looked around, and saw this place similar to the real Helputt Mart.

"Geez, whoever made this place. Made it with great detail." Chung said, amazed. We we're already in the center of the store. I noticed something different about it, it had this familiar aura in it. Something I felt before. Suddenly, strange creatures(Phoru) appeared out of nowhere, and surrounded us.

"W-What the hell?! What are those things?!" Chung was in a state in panic, Add was all shaken.

"I-Its the Glitter! Were trapped!" Add was in panic too, except he was a bit more calmer than Chung. I grabbed the Golf Club from Chung's hand, and began swinging it at them. Punting them right in their face, and making an opening for us to escape.

"Let's go!" I commanded, and began running away, with Chung and Add behind me. We headed out of the store, and were at the parking lot of the store. All of us catching our breaths.

"*Huff* Just what the hell were those things?" Chung asked.

"Like I told you earlier, their the Glitter." Add answered him. I looked at the Golf club to see what its condition was. It wasn't good. The blunt part of it was already bented.

"Well we're screwed the next time, we encounter them." I replied with a casual look.

"Dude! How can you be so calm in these types of situation?!" Chung asked. I simply shrugged my shoulder.

"Well at least, nothing could possibly go wrong now." Add jinxed it, as we looked at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Did you really jinxed it?" Chung asked him. Add realized what he said; and nodded his head very slowly. Before the creatures appeared around us once more.

"Well it was nice, knowing you guys." Chung replied, before we all had our back to back with each other.

"Can't believe its going to end like this." Add said sadly.

**Do you wish to protect them?** A familiar voice ringed in my head. I nodded my head.

**Then I will lend you my power. **A red crystal then appeared in front of me, as I slowly reached for it, and hold it in my grasp. Before crushing it, creating a huge shockwave that blew those 'Glitters' away. Fire began to spiral around my right arm before taking shape into a sword that I wielded back from my strange dream.

**I am the legendary sheath Conwell, the one who can hold infinite swords within me. I am all yours. **The noble voice ringed in my head, before fading away. My body suddenly, moved on its own, as it rush towards a Glitter and sliced in in half. Causing it to bring attention towards me to the rest of its friend. I turned around and saw them rushed at me. I holded my sword downwards and smashed it on the ground, before a flaming geyser erupted from the ground, and burnt most of them to a crisp. Leaving only two of them left, both of them we're scared out of there minds, and began running away.

"You're not getting away!" I announced, and ran at them. Emitting flames into my sword, and striking the two of them, burning them away. I standed up from where they were destroyed, and looked at Chung and Add.

"Dude, you were awesome!" Chung was amazed from what I did.

"Your rock, dude!" Add praised me. I took a deep breath, before speaking.

"Conwell...this power. Its all mine." I replied, before smiling at them. My sword then disappeared, as I walked towards them fatigue. Almost collapsing, Chung caught me.

"Dude you alright?" Chung asked worried.

"Yeah, just a bit tired." I tried to stand, but almost collapse again. This time Add catching me.

"You guys should head back. I don't think a deadman will help us save your friend." Add suggested.

"Huh?! What about Rena?!" Chung exclaimed.

"Don't worry. The glitters aren't aggressive when isn't foggy in your world." He reassured. I remembered on the day of the crime scene, it was foggy. And simply nodded.

"Alright, will head back." I responded, and walked back into Helputt Mart, when we heard an eerie voice.

_**And Just where do you think your going?! **_We turned around to where the voice was coming from. And saw a blond who had hair that looks feminine(Fury Guardian Hairstyle), with pikachu ears, he also had cerulean eyes. It was...Chung?!

"Who the heck are you?!" Our Chung said in shock.

_**Isn't it obvious? I'm you. **_He said. His tone was a mixture of Chung's voice and another one.

"You're lying!" Chung retorted.

_**Hahahaha, Oh Rena how I wish to save her. Not just because were friends, but only because I want her to pleasure me. **_The Other Chung said indiscreetly.

"Thats not true!" Chung was in confusion now. I knew that I had to do something, otherwise things would get worst. However, instead of helping him. I just stood there and watch.

_**Then again, maybe I don't like woman...Maybe I like men. **_He said seductively licking his lips.

"Hell no! I don't swing that way!" Chung said in disgust.

_**Are you sure? These are your true is it not, after all. I am you **_The other Chung responded smirking. The real Chung gritted his teeth, and had a expression of anger in his face.

"YOU AREN'T ME!" Chung loudly announced. The other one simply smirked, and began to laugh.

_**Hahahaha! Your right you aren't me. Now that I'm finally free, I'm going to kill you! **_A dark aura began to spiral around him, and after a little while. It dispersed showing a dark colored armored man with a cannon on his hand.(Fury Guardian armor with beserk mode on, but with a black and red color just like Helputt when he was controlled by the demons), Chung fainted and was about to fall to the ground if Add didn't caught him. And I summoned my sword that appeared before me with still some fire rememants in it.

_**Prepare to Die! **_The Other Chung announced.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapters is Elsword VS Other Chung, please leave some review. It really helps. Until next time!**

**-Ciao-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yumi: Alright, here is the fourth chapter of our collab. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chung's P.O.V**

The other Chung charged at me, but I quickly dodged. "_**I like guys more than girls…**_" The shadow form laughed as it as it continued attacking me. I was out of breath. 'Did I like guys? No, it couldn't be true!' My train of thought was interrupted when the cannon came crashing into my side. My eyes widened before I slammed into the ground. I just lay there, shutting my eyes. 'I'll just wait for it all to end.' Then the image of that boy I met the other day popped into my head. 'I want to see him again….' I slowly got up while my other self walked up to me.

"You're right; I do like guys, along with girls." I whispered, as I slowly wrapped my arms around my other self. My other self-stiffened, and dropped his cannon to the ground. "But what I'm really afraid of is being rejected by anyone, boy or girl…" I continued. My other self's armor began to dissolve, I looked at his face to see that he was smiling. He began to fade away. In my other self's place is a blue crystal, I felt the need to pick up the crystal, and crush it. Then it turned into a giant cannon. I also noticed that I was now wearing blue armor (Shelling Guardian promotional outfit.)

"**I am Fretunir, the canon capable of using Disfrozen.**" A voice said inside of my head. I saw Elsword staring at me in awe.

"Whoa Chung, you got your weapon too!" Add smirked in approval.

* * *

**Elsword's P.O.V**

After the fight Chung and I were both exhausted and we decided that it was time to go back to our world.

"I'll make sure to protect her if anything happens to Rena." Add reassured us. After saying bye to Add we went back inside the TV screen and teleported back into Chung's dad's shop.

"Are we forgetting something?" I asked Chung.

"I don't think so." Chung replied.

* * *

**Ara's P.O.V**

"So they forgot about me huh?" I growled to myself. "Well, what did I expect nobody pays any attention to me anyway. Not even my own parents." I laughed dryly. I was sitting under a desk in Add's lab. I suddenly heard footsteps, oh no, Add was coming back! I didn't want to see his insanely attractive face or smirk, or I would make a fool out of myself! 'Oh who am I kidding? He would never go for someone like me.' I thought. Just as the footsteps got closer I dashed from under the desk and jumped into the other TV screen.I sighed in relief as I got back to the real world. I smiled knowing that I could go back there any time. Add seemed like a nice guy, though arrogant, he could be vulnerable, as she saw when he demonstrated when Rena was captured. I exited Helputt Mart and went back to my house.

* * *

**Elsword's P.O.V**

The next day I was walking to class before being stopped by Chung. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Uh, thanks for saving me." Chung chuckled sheepishly. "Um, so the thing was, I was thinking, if we work together and confront our other selves like I did yesterday, we might be able to stop the murder." He said. "So what do you say, partnership?" He smiled goofily, extending his arm to me. I grinned as I grasped his hand firmly.

"Partnership." And that's when the team and I were both walking to class when we saw the same small pale boy with snow white hair and golden eyes from yesterday. The boy smiled brightly before skipping over towards us.

"Hi, my name is Eve Xeon and I'll be your classmate for a year." Eve told us.

"Nice to meet you Eve." I smiled at him. Chung just stared dumfounded at the boy. Eve noticed Chung's intent gaze before grinning.

"You certainly are intriguing. I think that makes me attracted to you…" Chung began to stutter as Eve turned to skip into the classroom.I blinked as I looked at Eve skip away.

'Could it be? He has a certain aura, look, and grace like that of a girl.' I shook off the feeling and turned back to Chung. Who was still staring to where Eve had gone.

"A guy finds me intriguing." He muttered. "After confronting my other self, I might actually have a small crush on Eve. Ara than snuck up behind him, saying "Boo!"Chung jumped back, clearly startled.

"Aw, Chung do you have a crush? You're growing up so fast!" She squealed, glomping him and tugging on his Pikachu ears.

"Ah! Stop that big sis Ara!" I chuckled at the two, before the three of us headed into class.

* * *

**-Time Elapse-**

It was after school, and Chung and I were getting ready to head over to Helputt mart and attempt to save Rena. As we were getting ready, Ara stopped us.

"Wait! I want to help too!" She yelled. Chung waved his hands frantically.

"No big sis, I don't want you to get hurt!" I nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to be useless like last time. Rena is my best friend and she's done so much for me, now it's my turn to return it." She said, her eyes beginning to water.I sighed before handing her a tissue.

"Okay Ara, I won't stop you from doing what you feel is right." Ara's eyes widened, before she wrapped her arms around us both.

"Thank you so much you guys!" Chung patted her on the back.

"So, shall we go now?" I asked. Chung and Ara nodded as the three of us continued to make our way to the store. We got there, made sure that nobody was watching us, and then the three of us jumped into the big TV. Add was already standing there waiting for us. When Ara made eyes contact with him her face heated up once again and she squealed.

Add smirked before casually waving, "Hello guys. Shall we continue our rescue?" We all headed out into the wild. We were all following Add. He was using a strange black device. "This should lead us to Rena, it is tracking her El Aura, which is nature type element." I nodded, before the device started beeping. In front of us, was a huge Japanese style castle. However, it had trees everywhere, and vines covering it. I shrugged and we walked through it. The four of us went inside and we saw a pair of marble stairs. Just as we began to walk up them, huge shadow monsters came out of nowhere to attack us. "I should've prepared for this!" Add growled, shielding Ara from the formless beasts. Chung and I summoned our crystals. Our weapons appeared in our hands, and our armor from last time appeared too.

" I'll call this Sword Knight Armor." I said to Chung.

"Mines will be Shelling Guardian armor" He replied to me. One of the beasts charged at me. I kicked it in the stomach, before slashing it across the chest. As it was stunned, I slashed again, this time launching it into the air. As it fell back to the ground, I did a dash attack through it, and it dispersed into black flames. I turned to see Chung swinging his cannon into another monster. He then threw a grenade at it, causing it to explode. We turned to face the other monsters. Chung launched a signal flare into the air, summoning two waves of airstrikes to kill most of the enemies. The ones that were still alive started to get up, until I paralyzed them with a crescent slash. Then I charged up energy, and finished them off with a meteor slash.

"Where did you learn sword skills like that dude?" Chung asked.

"My old neighbor Raven taught me, he was really good." I replied smiling back. Now that I moved away, I wondered how Raven was doing.

"At this rate we'll find her in no time." Add smirked while Ara hugged the two boys. As we moved up the marble staircase, we finally reached the top. We saw her, Rena. She was standing next to a girl who looked similar to her, but had her hair in a ponytail.

"That's her other self…" I whispered to Chung.

* * *

**Rena's P.O.V.**

_**"Ara is nothing without you. Why don't you just ditch that little mouse? She just hides behind you anyway.**_" My shadow self chuckled fiendishly. My eyes filled with rage.

"How dare you talk about Ara like that!" I yelled. My other self smirked sadistically.

"_**What? You're just using her anyway. Just like you use Elsword, Chung, and all your other friends.**_" My eyes widened as a few stray tears slipped out.

'Was that true? Did I only use my friends as tools?'

* * *

**Ara's P.O.V.**

"_**You don't need Rena anyway.**_" My other self chided me. She had the sides of her hair into two orange scrunches, and the rest flowed behind her back.

"Yes I do, she's my best friend!" I yelled back. My other self held one finger up to silence me.

"_**You do need her don't you? After all you're just too needy. In fact, you're so needy that nobody needs you.**_" I gasped in shock.

"N-no, that's not true…" I stuttered, more to convince myself than her.

"_**I can tell you're beginning to realize it.**_" My other self giggled. "_**Just kill yourself and do the world a favor!**_" I slowly began to give in.

"No one would care if I died anyway…" I whispered.

"_**Exactly!**_" My other self grinned. She then took out a spear. "_**So that's why I'll do you a favor and kill you myself!**_" Both of the other selves started to laugh insanely and glow a bright red. They had turned into their shadow forms.

"This is getting messy." Elsword growled.

* * *

**Yumi: Okay, once again thanks for reading. By the way, I will start adding fanservice for certain couples if it is requested. Please review! Nightail works really hard on this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yumi: Okay I will also be writing this chapter because Nightail was really busy this week, and I was like, "I volunteer as tribute!" XD Take it away Elsword!**

**Elsword: With pleasure.**

* * *

Rena and Ara's shadow forms were completely insane now, getting ready to kill us. Chung and I nodded at each other and took out our weapons. Our gear formed immediately, I had gotten used to it by now. "I'll take on Rena's if you take on Big sisters shadow form." Chung informed me. I nodded, and got ready to face Ara. I flipped in the air and smashed my sword where her shadow form had been standing.

"_**Why are you slowing down her death if she wants to die? Even she knows she's useless! Heehee!…**_" Ara's shadow self taunted.

"Be quiet!" I growled swinging my sword again at the other Ara. The other Ara dodged quickly again.

"_**You're so slow!**_" She whined. She jumped in the air, and dived at me like an eagle, attempting to stab me with her spear. I blocked with my sword, and used the motion to make her fall down. She swept under my feet with her spear, causing me to fall down. She then attempted to impale me, and she would've if not for me blocking with my sword again.

_'I have to be strong for Ara_' I thought. I looked over to see Chung having no more luck with the other Rena. She seemed to have a kicking style combat, and was bruising him badly. While I was distracted the other Ara stabbed me in the chest.

"Ugh…" I began to cough up blood. She pulled me in with her spear, and pulled her spear out. She then did a heavy attack, followed by two more light attacks. I was still barely standing when she did a large circular slash, ripping into my armor. As I fell down she began to smirk.

"_**Secret dragon art: Explosive breaking!**_" She rocketed into the air, leaving a trail of orange energy, she then front flipped in the air and slammed her spear into me, causing an explosion and sharp rocks to hit me. I fell into the ground.

"She's really strong…" I muttered. I looked to Ara who was talking to herself.

"I don't deserve to live!" She sobbed.

"That's why she's so strong; Ara's fueling her with negative emotions!" Add yelled. I looked towards Ara.

"Ara, you need to stop, you're just making your other self stronger!" I yelled at her. The real Ara looked back at me.

"Good! She's going to give me what I deserve!" Chung was trying to reason with the real Rena too.

"Why do you care?!" Rena spat at him. "I just use you anyway!" Then I heard a familiar voice in my head, the voice of Conwell.

"**Elsword, you have gained access to two new swords. The King Saint's sword, and the King Magnus's sword. The elements are respectively, light and the other is steel. They are the weaknesses of the two.**" I nodded to myself just as Ara's shadow form began to dive at me again. Just as the spear came close to piercing me, I blocked just in time with the two new swords. The force of the swords blew Ara's shadow back.

"_**Argh, get that light away from me!**_" The other Ara hissed. So the light one was her weakness. I ran to her and swung at her with the King Saint's sword. She dodged but the light radiating from it damaged her. "_**It burns!**_" She screamed as she fell down. While she was down I ran over to Chung and shadow Rena who were locked in combat, with Rena gaining the upper hand. I swung the steel sword at her, causing sparks to fly at her and damage her. She howled in pain before glaring at me. As she charged me with a bone snapping kick, I ran her through with the Magnus sword. She fell to one knee, before slumping. The weakening of the shadows had caused Ara and Rena to somewhat come back to their senses.

"You guys both need to accept your problems to get completely rid of them." I told them. Ara hesitantly walked over to her shadow, who glared at her in response.

"I know why you're so angry, you feel alone." Ara told her shadow self. "But you have your friends, your family, and everyone else and they all need you though they might not know." Ara's shadow self looked at her in surprise, before smiling softly. Rena was also talking to her shadow self.

"You can't leave your friends, and you don't use them, friendship lasts forever and you can't change that." Rena's shadow self began to fade away as well. Where Rena's other self had been, there was a green crystal, and she crushed it. In her hands formed an arrow and a dagger. Her armor was revealing brown and black, and she had on high heels. (Trapping Ranger promotional outfit) The guys looked away and wiped away their nosebleeds. A voice emitted from the blade.

'**I am Erendil, the spirit of the legendary tree, Eldrasil. The winds, the traps, and this blade are all under your service.**' Ara reached out for an orange crystal. In her hands formed a black and orange spear and she gained a white top with a black and white flared skirt, an orange scarf around her waist. She had on a small fabric black jacket as well. She also had a hairpin in her hair that had a white and orange fox adorning it. (Little Devil promotional outfit)

Her hairpin emitted a voice.

'**The spirit Gumiho gives you access to the demon realm, giving you an infinite amount of shadow spears and summoning of the wolf spirits. You are the empress of the underworld.**' Ara was surprised that she had dark powers, but then smiled to herself.

'_I guess I found my own justice, right brother?_'

* * *

**Elsword's P.O.V**

We said goodbye to Add, (who was blushing while looking at Ara.) And went back to Helputt mart.

"Ara and I will head back to our neighborhood now; thanks for helping us conquer our fears!" Rena shouted waving goodbye as the two skipped away linking arms. I said goodbye to Chung and went back to my house. When I walked in I saw my sister Elesis, but there was someone new. I recognized that it was her partner Aren.

"Oh hey Elsword." Elesis waved. "We're drinking sake because we have the rest of the week off." I greeted Aren politely.

"Oh hello Elsword. Ara told me all about you." Aren smiled at me. "I see you with her a lot, do you, you know, have feelings for her?" I blushed before shaking my head no. Elesis burst out laughing, so I decided to head to bed. Add's face popped up in my head. _'I think I do know who has feelings for her though._' I thought.

The next day, I was at school and I was greeted by Ara. "Hello Elsword." Ara smiled. "Rena decided to stay home and rest because of the effects of the TV world." I nodded before thinking of Add.

"Why doesn't Add get affected though?" I asked.

"He's used to the effects I guess." Ara replied. As we were walking to homeroom, I noticed a pair of Pikachu ears. I saw Chung spying on someone. Ara and I decided to peek too out of curiosity. We saw Eve and a girl talking to each other.

"Um… Eve…" The girl stuttered.

"Yes Megumi?' Eve replied politely.

"I've loved you since I first saw you. Will you go out with me?" She confessed. I saw Chung's eyes widen in anger. Eve politely shook his head.

"Sorry, but I already am in love with someone. I'm in love with Chung Seiker." The girl's eyes widened before she gasped.

"What?! You're in love with another boy?!" Before Eve could respond students started walking in, and three of us walked into Class. We had to support Chung though, who was about to faint.

* * *

After class Eve walked up to the three of us. "Do you know anything about the murder case?" He asked, looking suspicious.

"Um… No, why?" Ara nervously laughed. Eve stared at us for a long time before sighing. He began to walk away.

"Do you think he knows something?" I asked them.

After school I went home and ate some sushi while talking to Elesis. "Well Elsword, I'm going to go take a nap." Elesis said as I nodded. After she had left, I heard the sound of static. The TV had turned on. I looked to see that there was the blurry image of a boy with a cap on. After a few seconds it turned off. My eyes widened in shock.

'_The next victim, is Eve?_'

* * *

The next day at school I had told Chung, Ara, and Rena what I had seen. They were frantic. Chung was the most nervous of all though. "We have to go right after school into the TV world, and ask Add if he sees anyone there." Chung stated as we all agreed. We were at Helputt mart, and after looking around, we dove into the TV.

* * *

**Eve's P.O.V**

My eyes widened in shock. '_How did they jump into that TV? Well it was my job to find out, and it might be tied to the murder case. After all, I am a detective._'

* * *

**Elsword's P.O.V**

Add was leading the four of us to somewhere. "I sensed the a presence over here." He explained. We were in front of a huge mechanical prison, which was kind of scary. I hesitantly followed after Add and went inside. As soon as we were in, huge mechanical monsters came. A metallic claw swung at me, but just in time my weapon and armor formed as I blocked. Ara threw a soul orb at the monster, detonating it. Rena threw some traps at the monsters, causing them to explode as well. Chung swung into the monsters then finishing them off with more grenades. Add looked around for anyone here, then sighed.

"What is it?" Rena asked.

"There was supposed to be someone here." He replied. Just then we heard footsteps, and we were shocked to see no one other than Eve.

"Eve, what are you doing here It's dangerous!" Chung yelled. Eve ignored him.

"You all are in more danger than I am. I'm a detective and I'm solving this case. You all need to stop treating this like a child's game." Rena stamped her foot.

"Um, excuse me! You're the one treating this like a game! We're trying to help save possible victims, while you come here just for the kicks of solving a damn case! "

Eve's eyes widened in anger, and he was about to retort when an ominous presence filled the room.

"Uh oh…" Ara muttered, recognizing what it was, Eve's shadow form was standing and glaring at us.


End file.
